<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【正剧向】鹤先生的悠长假期 by 1xuan_July</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720499">【正剧向】鹤先生的悠长假期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xuan_July/pseuds/1xuan_July'>1xuan_July</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>原创角色 - Freeform, 致死量私设, 贷款嗑空气</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xuan_July/pseuds/1xuan_July</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喀兰贸易登岛前一场谢拉格传统风格的阴谋。<br/>·本作为含致死量私设的明日方舟同人创作，主要是给喀兰眼镜卫星找点事干，一切对游戏中谢拉格地区的二创均为笔者私设，与明日方舟游戏与鹰角网络公司无关；<br/>·游戏中谢拉格的原型当参考地球尼泊尔，但笔者对尼泊尔了解有限，故在文中以中华人民共和国境内藏族地区（西藏自治区，青海省，四川省西部，甘肃省南部）为文化、宗教等元素及一些专有名词的参考来源；<br/>.笔者坚决拥护国家统一和民族团结，本故事纯属虚构，涉及人名、地名均与现实无关，请勿对号入座。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>喀兰贸易全员/亲情向, 银灰/喀兰眼镜卫星</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 班尼迪克蛋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>讯使摘下雾蒙蒙的风镜来确认现实：“等等，他怎么在这儿？”<br/>
“讯使，慎言。这是蔓珠院的贵客。”<br/>
“抱歉，老板，我只是惊讶为什么大师突然大驾光临。”而且穿着您的衬衫。他在内心补充，随后又注意到桌边的黎博利男子散发着微微的水汽，还有沐浴露的味道。此时，这头大鸟——蔓珠院唯一一位留过洋的僧官——老板的“朋友”——好像是叫洛登格聂先生，从热气腾腾的咖啡杯里啜了一口，越过面前熨得纹丝不乱的报纸，对端着盘子过来的角峰略一颔首：“不用了，角峰，谢谢你，我吃素。”<br/>
你为什么这么熟练啊！！！<br/>
恩希亚没给他接着吐槽的机会：“讯使哥！你回来啦！饿不饿？角峰叔做了司康，快拿两块，别留着它馋我。”说着就从盘中切了一角送进嘴里，上面的奶油和莓果堆得像座小雪山。银灰皱皱眉头，拿过餐巾，抹掉妹妹腮上的渣子：“恩希亚，吃饭要有吃相。”<br/>
“哎呀，哥，我饿啦。”<br/>
讯使把风衣挂起来，洗了手脸，刚在桌边坐定，餐盘就摆到了眼前：两个水煮荷包蛋，刚好有一点焦边的煎火腿配芝麻菜沙拉，浇上嫩黄色的甜醋酱，他的胃快乐地哆嗦起来。“谢谢，角峰大哥。”<br/>
回答是耳朵被搓了一把。银灰正在往吐司上涂黄油：“南境怎么样？”<br/>
“不容乐观。”他如实交代，“面粉厂的仓库又被烧了一座。辞工的越来越多了，管理层人员也开始流失。我看了些辞呈，多数理由是家里被领主威胁要与希瓦艾什断绝往来，否则收回一切田庄，贬为贱民。这是比较轻的。”当着恩希亚，讯使不敢说有人收到了父母亲人的耳朵或手指。“也有人想投靠我们，但是回来的路上，我已经看见四条通往我们这边的公路被封了。更奇怪的是，断路的士兵里有僧兵——蔓珠院方向。”<br/>
话一出口，他便明白了洛登格聂仓促到访的原因。银灰点点头以示知晓：“干得不错。先吃饭吧。”接着略微提高了声音道：“现在大家都在了，我还是说一下：蔓珠院的洛登格聂师父要在咱们家住几天。具体几天看情况。”<br/>
黎博利紧接着冷笑了一声：“什么师父，丧家犬罢了。”把手里的报纸一折，丢到桌子中间。这下一屋子人都看见头版上洛登格聂自己的照片，只是戴着眼镜，僧袍齐整，没真人好看。头条上斗大的字写着：<br/>
“圣女近侍僧通敌叛国畏罪潜逃提供线索者重赏”<br/>
恩希亚的眼睛亮了。“您是圣女近侍？我姐姐她怎么样了？”<br/>
“我昨天从外面回来，远远地看见圣女大人从窗户里举着张纸，写着'快逃'，我才能跑到您家府上——她救了我一命。”这么半天，讯使第一次看到僧官脸上浮现出笑意。恩希亚更起劲了：“她在那儿住得惯吗？是不是无聊？她提过我们吗？她想不想……”<br/>
“恩希亚，别打扰师父了，以后有的是时间问。”<br/>
“你都跟哪学的这一套。”洛登格聂不管银灰的客套，又对恩希亚抱歉地笑笑：“叫我洛登就行，庙里都这么叫。”<br/>
“庙里？”<br/>
“对啊，我是被收养的弃儿，从记事起就在蔓珠院了……”<br/>
谢天谢地，恩希亚永远能让人一见面就喜欢她。讯使切割着有点冷了的早餐，闷闷地想。就像他一见面就知道，自己大概永远对这位鹤先生喜欢不起来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>眼镜卫星的名字“洛登格聂”是笔者的私设。“格聂”意为“在家的（男性）佛门弟子”，女性相应地称为“格聂玛”，含义类似于汉地佛教中的“居士”；“洛登”意为“聪明，智慧”，是川西康区的藏语方言，该地区也是眼镜卫星原型动物黑颈鹤的繁殖地。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 乳茶糌粑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自三族之盟立下后，蔓珠院就有了谢拉格政局风向标的作用：若它严守中立，便意味着雪境三足鼎立的均势未被打破；而一旦蔓珠院出手干预某家的“私事”，紧随而至的就该是另外两族的左右夹击了。这只是古老雪境历史之轮的又一次转动，就像生灵死后不会消失，而是回到喀兰的怀抱又被投入下一次轮回那样。“可这次的结果是什么呢？”人间的王永远询问着贤者同样的问题。<br/>
贤者的回答也始终如旧：“第三族被另外两族摁在地上摩擦。”<br/>
希瓦艾什家族领地两马齐驱能通过的大道已经全被封死了。送报的小伙子不明所以地赶着马车来，对面抬手一枪，马惊得直往上窜，不得不打电话让讯使来取。讯使骑摩托赶过去，来回一小时，进门的时候晨报成了午报，雪豹兄妹和角峰正围着收音机，深色凝重地谛听着维多利亚文报道：<br/>
“驻谢拉格大使馆电讯：当地时间凌晨，一场骚乱在最高宗教机构马驹院爆发……”<br/>
“是蔓珠院吧？”<br/>
“嘘！听。”<br/>
“……当地居民要求彻底清查隐藏在僧人中的危险分子，以遏止青年脱离宗教信仰，被外来文化同化的思想倾向。据悉，这种现象的产生被认为与当地贵族希瓦艾什开放通商口岸，建设自由贸易特区有关。宗教首领普冉曼妮克丝尚未……”<br/>
“是'圣女'啦……”<br/>
“恩希亚！”<br/>
“……发表声明。下面是一则来自威塞克斯郡的消息：因为当地动物园的五只鹦鹉和游客学会了说脏话，园方……”<br/>
银灰在恩希亚笑翻过去之前关上了机器，接过报纸。头版是一张蔓珠院大门深锁，衣衫单薄的伤者倒在雪泥里的照片，标题是：天路请愿已有两人死亡，十九人受伤。银灰冷笑一声：“取名倒快。”<br/>
“哥，我不明白，老百姓不是都挺喜欢咱们家的吗？怎么突然就抗议了？”<br/>
家主几不可闻地叹了口气，问角峰道：“对了，客人怎么样了？”<br/>
“洛登师父还没下来，可能在休息。厨房给他备了一份午茶。”<br/>
“恩希亚，去，给师父送饭，还有报纸。”<br/>
恩希亚被打发了，心里挺不是滋味。角峰把茶壶、茶碗、食盒装了一个大银盘，想了想又换了木的，交给她，叮嘱道：“二小姐当心烫。”<br/>
“没事儿，放心。”恩希亚端着盘子，噔噔噔往楼上跑，跑到二楼，突然想起自己不知道洛登格聂住在哪儿。这座宅子是银灰归国后修葺的，维多利亚式格局，一楼是会客厅，饭厅，角峰和讯使的房间；二楼是银灰的卧室和书房，另有两间客房和内厅。恩希亚就挨个敲客房的门：“洛登师父？”<br/>
不在。<br/>
叩叩叩，“洛登师父？”<br/>
不在。<br/>
第三间还不在。恩希亚把目光投向三楼：那里是两姐妹的闺房和小起居室。她心下有疑，但想着看看再说，还是爬上去了。自己的屋子当然该怎么样还怎么样，恩雅的房间自选圣之后就锁了，黄铜大锁头老老实实地待在那儿。托盘沉重，恩希亚端得手酸，就把它暂时搁在一个花几上。刚想伸伸胳膊，只听嘎吱一声，走廊尽头的一扇小门开了。“恩希亚？”<br/>
这一下给恩希亚吓得不轻，茶壶晃了两下，滚烫的乳茶溅到了胳膊上。她“哎呦！”一声大叫，那人疾行而至，正是洛登格聂，二话不说挽起她的袖子，避免接触创面，口中问道：“洗手间在哪？”<br/>
“我屋里！”<br/>
黎博利以惊人的敏捷拉着她进去，拧开龙头，冰冷的水哗哗地冲洗着发红的皮肤。楼下传来角峰紧张的问话：“二小姐？您怎么了？”<br/>
她赶紧放开喉咙应声：“我——没——事——”但是晚了，楼梯上已经传来了脚步声。丰蹄卫士高大的身形把门堵得严严实实，虽然已经尽力管理好了表情，仍隐隐有逮住罗密欧翻阳台的朱丽叶她爹的残像：“洛登师父？您这是……”<br/>
“恩希亚把手烫了，我给她处理一下。”洛登格聂一句话说完，觉出奇怪，向恩希亚投来询问的目光，后者赶忙赔笑：“我给您带吃的来了。”又道：“叔，真没师父什么事，是我自己不小心。”<br/>
角峰将信将疑地瞟了二人几眼，叮嘱了两句，转身走了。直到恩希亚觉得胳膊都给冲麻了，水龙头才关上，洛登格聂又盯着伤口看了一会：“还疼吗？”<br/>
“不疼啦。”<br/>
“如果疼一定要说，别忍着。”<br/>
“真不疼。”她说的是实话。僧官望了望她，好像也确实是活蹦乱跳的，才放心退出门，看到一边花几上满满当当的大盘子，捏着眉心叹了口气。恩希亚趁机唤道：“师父，来我这儿坐坐呀？”<br/>
“不是师父。”黎博利连忙摇头，“这多不好。”<br/>
“这有什么不好的，角峰叔他净瞎操心。”看洛登格聂依旧扭扭捏捏的，恩希亚决定加码，“洛登哥哥～”<br/>
恩希亚的房间与刻板印象中“贵族小姐的闺房”大相径庭：墙上贴着地图、用记号笔画着路线的山峰照片、山上花草鸟兽的照片；所有能搁东西的平台上也堆着相框：上代家主和夫人、三兄妹、各国登山队的合影；小书架上一本本相册像是见缝插针硬塞进去的，挤得照片都从页间溢出来了，第二层却整整齐齐地摆着一套维多利亚文精装书。恩希亚把小茶几上的相机电脑之类什物往床上一扔，给客人放盘子，洛登格聂找到东西最少的椅子，把椅背上搭的外套叠好放到一边，才落了座。<br/>
托盘里是一只雕花银壶、青花盖碗和一个八角形的黑红两色描金木胎漆盒，分三层：最底下是雪白的精糌粑粉盛在骨瓷汤盘里，中层四只配套的方碟是酥油、奶渣、酪干、奶皮子；顶上一层是四只核桃大的小瓷罐，分别是细糖、精盐、碎花生和炒过的白芝麻。恩希亚都不知道家里还有这么精致的食盒子，围着它左看右看，赞叹不已，而洛登格聂只舀了两勺炒面粉，用茶冲开，不像谢拉格人通常那样捏成块儿，却是调得像稀粥那样，也不喝，就一圈一圈地搅，氤氲的热气熏白了眼镜片。恩希亚嚼着奶皮子，才想起问方才被银灰糊弄过去的问题，洛登格聂用餐巾擦着眼镜，闻言苦笑了两声：“你哥哥是真的疼你。”<br/>
“哎呀，洛登哥，咱不是说抗议吗？到底是为什么？”<br/>
“……这么说吧，恩希亚，你觉得人一般为什么要抗议？”<br/>
“就，他们要反对什么事儿……？”<br/>
“差不多吧。那你想，假如别人看见这么多人反对你，是不是就觉得你这人有问题？或者说，为了让别人觉得你有问题，我能不能让人来反对……”<br/>
“咳，我懂了，您就直接说这些人是对面派来搞我们的呗！”<br/>
“你这不都明白吗，还用问你哥？”洛登格聂把乳茶糊糊放到嘴边抿了一口，恩希亚又捏了片奶皮子：“可是，这，真就搞啊？——呃，我是说，这能怎么搞我们？”<br/>
“怎么搞？你是觉得他们办法不对呢，还是他们人不行呢？”<br/>
“都有点吧？就，搞掉家族不都是，什么，烧这个呀，杀那个呀，崩崩崩崩崩……”恩希亚比划着哥伦比亚电影里拔枪射击的动作，想起讯使在餐桌上提到的面粉厂，身上的温度开始褪去。洛登格聂看着她不寒而栗的样子，往椅子里一靠：“真到那时候就晚喽。”<br/>
宅子熊熊燃烧，相片、宴厅、闺阁……三兄妹仅剩的时光随之化为灰烬的画面在恩希亚脑海里挥之不去。“那，那我们该怎么办啊？”<br/>
“别怕，有你哥哥在，他不会让这种事发生的。”<br/>
黎博利走到她身边，单膝跪下，轻轻掰开她膝头握得指节惨白的双手。这是一双文士的手，清瘦，单薄，像书斋深处久贮的宣纸一样冷而干爽，不像能托得起这个重诺，难怪要把它抛给银灰。她深深吸了口气，回握了握洛登格聂的手，想要直起腰来，却听楼下传来一阵喧闹，还夹杂着几个从未听过的嗓音。她一跃而起，开门察看，未曾见人，角峰的怒喝先到了耳边：“就算是蔓珠院，也没有到族长私宅搜查的理！”<br/>
“我们奉命前来缉拿洛登格聂，带回僧团受审。府上不曾窝藏罪人的话，那想必也没有什么不能上呈喀兰的。只是若叛国要犯真的……”<br/>
“除非有圣女本人的手谕，否则希瓦艾什府就不是各位能进的地方！”<br/>
“事出突然，圣女不及草拟文书，只口谕我等前来查问。”<br/>
“你们……”<br/>
“角峰，退下吧。”银灰波澜不惊的声音插了进来，“各位师父，这其中想必有什么误会。”<br/>
一个新的声音插了进来：“银老爷，你别在这揣着明白装糊涂……”<br/>
“次旺！”<br/>
“次旺师父，洛登师父诚然是银灰的故交，但回国之后僧俗两隔，银灰又凡务缠身，自选圣大典之前，一直未曾见面，选圣之时也仅限于圣女升座仪式的交接而已，直到今晨才听说他招惹了祸端。况且洛登师父与先圣女大人亲如母子，对蔓珠院耿耿忠心，更是天地可鉴，如今做出何等通敌叛国之事？银灰实在是百思不得其解，但愿师父不吝赐教。”<br/>
门口站着的僧人是个黎博利，颈中挂着三串珠链，地位无疑不低，身后还跟着十几名腰佩长刀的僧兵，一望即知来者不善。此时他将脸一沉，喝道：“这就不是阁下该问的事了，只告知我们犯人的去向便是。昨晚四大僧院有目共睹，洛登格聂往希瓦艾什家宅去了，您作为领主不出面配合，反而在这里胡搅蛮缠，难道说您要助纣为虐，任凭叛国重犯逍遥法外吗？”<br/>
“希瓦艾什领地大矣，况且又是外贸特区所在，说句笑话，若大师您犯了事要逃，第一反应也该是这里。这时不取道南境，反而在寒舍白费功夫，恐怕洛登师父现在连出山的火车票都买好了。银灰身为三族族长，僧团的事务万不敢插手，只是若犯人直接逃之夭夭，您跟长老恐怕不好交代吧。”<br/>
从这个角度，恩希亚只能看见哥哥的尾巴愉快地一摇一晃，黎博利僧人脸色铁青，目光却有几分游移，来回扫视着银灰身后的客厅、厨房、通往二楼的楼梯，刚好和她眼神碰上，连忙避开了。银灰顺着回头：“恩希亚？”又对那僧人道：“失礼了，舍妹在室，有些认生，如有冒犯师父，还请宽恕。”<br/>
这话一出，僧人便知，进屋搜查这事算打水漂了。边上一个干瘪瘪的卡普里尼僧人气不过，提声叫道（恩希亚听出他就是方才的“次旺”）：<br/>
“告诉你！小洛娣！别以为你藏在银家不吭气，我们就不知道你在这！你躲得过初一，躲不过十五，希瓦艾什就是把天翻过来也得乖乖跟三族议会……”<br/>
“次旺格聂！！”<br/>
“师父，您看看！现在希瓦艾什这，这就是公然冲犯僧团……”<br/>
“那也轮不到你来多嘴。回去之后闭门思过十日，犟一句，加一日！”<br/>
卡普里尼灰溜溜地退后，一双小眼睛还越过银灰的肩头，怨毒地瞪着恩希亚。恩希亚反瞪回去，银灰却一抬手：“行了，恩希亚，你先回，我跟师父再说几句话。”<br/>
一上午连着被糊弄了两次，恩希亚甚为不平，礼也不施，咚咚咚地往三楼跑去。打开屋门一看，却不见洛登格聂的身影。她心一沉，刚转过身来，小浴室里的场景却让她登时惊叫出声：“角峰叔！！！快来！！！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>酥油茶是藏区的传统饮料，顾名思义，由熬煮砖茶制成的茶汤加入酥油——牦牛奶提炼出的无水黄油和盐制成，再加入炒青稞面粉（糌粑）即成主食，原理和华北的茶汤，内蒙的奶茶配炒糜子米类似。传统制作酥油茶的方法是将茶和酥油放入打酥油的桶中（一带有木制活塞的细长木桶）猛烈活塞运动到油水交融，是很辛苦的劳动。对内地人来说emmmm说实话味道还是有点超纲的，非常不建议尝试。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 红枣桂圆粳米粥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>银灰回来时已是深夜：僧兵们前脚刚走，后脚三族议会的信使就驱车来请，接他去蔓珠院茶堂商议此次暴乱如何善后。他本来以为多大的事呢，结果黄金家还是要钱，青玉家还是要地，圣女坐在主位，心不在焉地任他们讨价还价，不发一语，银灰估计她腿上摊着小说。在赔出去北山口铁路17%的股份、原毛的最惠收购权、一家酒厂和附属的三座马铃薯农场，死者家每户旧银元四块以及许多笑脸之后，还赌咒发誓一定“第一时间”通报“任何”有关洛登格聂去向的消息，决不相瞒。他最初感觉到世上并没有神，就是因为至今还没有任何一道雷依约来把任何一个背誓的贵族劈死，包括他自己在内。“但是洛登格聂的罪行究竟是什么呢？有何罪证？银灰实不知。”他拣了个机会问。<br/>两大族长隔着大厅交换了一个眼神。懂了，欲加之罪。“洛登格聂在夏瓦寺教授维国医术时，便有亵渎尸体、侮辱妇女的前科，并令男女僧俗学徒混居，败坏风俗，还曾有僧人举报他擅自对病人使用源石魔技，公然向僧侣宣扬无神论；暴乱当夜，洛登格聂仓皇出逃，戒律僧在他房中搜出了无数维多利亚文信件和笔记，这还不是他里通外国的铁证吗！”<br/>“本人略通外文，可否借来一观？”<br/>“书信已作为证据提交僧院，由蔓珠院请人译解，俗民不得私自查看。”<br/>“银灰还有一事不明：凡通敌之罪一有可通之事，二有可通之敌，金玉二公对此可有头绪？”<br/>要不是穿戴着衣冠首饰，先民血统的青玉家主看上去就跟莽林中的巨熊别无二致。此时，乌萨斯肉山也似身躯深处滚出一串闷雷般的低笑，道：“小银灰，这些洋玩意儿你可比我们清楚吧？”<br/>“玉公说笑了，银灰诚然在维国蹉跎过几年，可眼前除了洛登格聂去向不明，其他一无所获，银灰纵有心以学报国，无奈巧妇难为无米之炊啊。”<br/>“你——”黄金家的长曾孙女婿刚要起身，却被家主一把按住。瘦小精干的鲁珀老人“嗬——”了一声，唾掉口中的烟叶渣子，才缓缓道：“咳，雪境能在乱世之中求得一隅之安，不过是仰仗喀兰慈悲庇佑罢了。山下再怎么折腾，于山巅的神明而言，又何足道哉？可向青年传播异端邪说，却是致使人心涣散，动摇国本的祸根呐！因此依我看，只要及时处置洛登格聂，以儆效尤，便是治本之策了。圣女觉得如何？”<br/>上座的圣女如梦初醒般眨眨眼睛，缓缓将面前的凡夫俗子环视一遭，目光并未在胞兄脸上停留片刻，略一点头：“按议会的决定便好。”<br/>也不知道这点事是怎么折腾到半夜的。<br/>洛登格聂倚在榻上听着，像个做错了事的孩子，垂着眼睛。银灰伸出手，轻轻捋顺黎博利躺得走形的耳羽，把劈开的翎毛一丝丝捏合：“恩希亚说你吐血了？”<br/>“胃溃疡，老毛病了。”大鸟略一侧头，闪开他的手，耳羽又乱了。他用尾巴卷住洛登的腰，后者好像被引起了兴趣，握在手里，用手指梳着玩儿。“我让角峰给你做点清淡的。”<br/>“我真是……只会给你添麻烦。”<br/>“别这么说。既然都来这儿了，就好好歇歇，把身体养一养，权当给自己放个假。好不好？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“对了，你那些维多利亚文书信写了什么？能告诉我吗？”<br/>“……没什么要紧的，就是私人信件。”透过发丝，他看见洛登格聂的耳朵变得很红。“但是我向你保证，绝对跟通敌叛国没有丝毫关系，否则我根本不会留下它。”<br/>“也对。”银灰凑得更近，让他靠得舒服些。恭敬不如从命的黎博利干脆把整个身体歪倒在了他身上，但即使如此，也没多出几分分量。钟敲一点了，他怕洛登格聂有病在身，不宜熬夜，况且自己明天也要继续处理善后之事，便欲起身。大鸟却伸出手牵住他的袖子。<br/>“还有什么事？”<br/>洛登格聂张张嘴，又闭上，摇了摇头：“没什么——今天还是算了。”<br/>银灰会意，知他可能另有谋划，最后又挠了挠他耳羽根部，看到黎博利心满意足地钻进被窝。正待下楼回房，却见讯使站在楼梯上，捏着个信封，有点踌躇的样子。“怎么了？”<br/>“罗德岛的复函到了。”<br/>“怎么夜里送来？”<br/>“信使说南境的关口都封锁了，怕再拖下去耽搁不起，就趁天黑直接用源石技艺，呃，飞进来的。所以现在才到。”<br/>“行，我明天看。你也早点歇吧。”<br/>“好，谢谢您关心。”<br/>罗德岛的意思是，虽然对个体患者矿石病病程的控制已经取得了初步成果，但仍没有有效的治疗手段，目前唯一有效的预防措施就是隔绝与源石及其制品的接触，如果不可避免的话，必须按严格的操作规程穿戴合格的防护设备。铁路上的十七件防护服是乌萨斯的老款，工人一般几人一件分着穿，你戴个头盔，我套个靴子这样的，嫌重不穿的更多，还是要加强一下安全生产的培训。明天还要亲自去酒厂那边处理一下转让的事，他不再多想，上了床，马上熟睡。<br/>次日洛登格聂出现在饭厅时，银灰已经动身走了。恩希亚瘫在沙发上作生无可恋状刷着手机，偶尔眼睛一亮，手指点过，又熄了。“别歪着，小心脊柱侧弯。”他警告。<br/>“我朋友全跑了，要条直脊柱有何用。”小登山家仰天长叹，躺下了。可角峰明明好端端地在厨房忙活。“这不是在呢吗？”<br/>“嗐，我登山队的朋友！”恩希亚解释，“不就是因为那什么抗议吗，他们都取消计划回国了，刚刚是最后一个。”说着拿手机在他面前一晃，只见满屏的维多利亚字母。角峰端着锅从厨房出来，见洛登格聂在座，颔首致意：“洛登师父。”<br/>洛登格聂点头还礼，面前的瓷碗被盛好了粥。琥珀色的米粥里几乎看不见完整的米粒，像酥酪一样入口即化，除了稻米的清香，还带着红枣的浓醇和干桂圆的甜润，但却一点枣皮桂肉都看不见，想必是将果品洗择干净后又用杵臼舂碎了，他感激地一勺勺吃着。粥香也把恩希亚勾了过来，坐到对面，角峰立刻端上来一碟豆腐皮肉卷，小雪豹用手给他比了个心。“你哥哥呢？”洛登格聂顺口问道。<br/>“不知道，办事儿去了吧。”恩希亚一口一个卷，满嘴都是肉，含含糊糊地说，好像已经习惯了银灰的不辞而别。洛登了然，端起空碗，正要往厨房走，恩希亚见状，忙叫了一声等等，咽下嘴里的东西，补道：“洛登哥，我有事想问你……”<br/>黎博利像个候审的犯人一样坐回去。恩希亚搓了搓手，龇牙笑道：“就是蔓珠院，它到底什么样啊？我没去过。”<br/>（前）僧官紧绷的肩膀松弛下来：“那要看你问哪部分了。一般大家去朝拜的是山下的圣宫，长老和三族议会也在那里开会；山顶上的神居是神明的住所，只有选圣试炼期间，现任圣女升座纪念日和旧历新年会开；四大僧院就在神京，我们药师院修习医术，光明院是历算，莲华院是经学，金刚院是密法，除了金刚院，其他都是对俗民开放的……”<br/>“哎呀……”她一出声，洛登格聂的话一下就收住了，搞得她反而不好意思起来，“不是，就是，其实我就想知道你们那住的地方怎么样，还有吃饭。”<br/>“怎么，担心我们照顾不好你姐姐？”<br/>恩希亚使劲摆手：“嗨——呀！我不是，我没有，别瞎说……”洛登格聂忍俊不禁，微笑道：“放心吧，圣女的居所是圣宫顶层的日光殿，可暖和了，晴天都不用生炉子。吃饭嘛，再怎么说也是御厨，不至于委屈圣女大人吧，虽然也未必比得过角峰先生的手艺就是了。”<br/>从恩希亚的角度能看到角峰的耳朵自豪地抖了抖。听到姐姐衣食无忧，她心也放了一半，见洛登格聂越过她的肩头，细细端详饭厅墙上的照片，便也跟着回过头去：是上代圣女，先家主夫妻，前任近卫和三个孩子的合影。主位的卡普里尼老人高大健壮，甚至衬得并排的家主都有些单薄，身着圣典的盛装，两只挂满了银饰的巨角如同一顶宝光灿烂的冠冕；一个七八岁的小女孩坐在圣女膝头，也是打扮得花团锦簇，像个粉妆玉琢的洋娃娃；夫人长跪在家主椅畔，怀抱襁褓，身旁一个十二三岁的少年盘腿坐着；单膝跪在圣女身侧的丰蹄卫士显然被入镜的殊荣所慑，手持重盾，上身挺得板直，两眼炯炯地瞪着前方，十分抢镜。恩希亚怕客人不知其中掌故，便给他指点：“哪，最小的小宝宝是我，这个是老哥。羊奶奶抱着的这个是我姐，这张就是她皈依礼上照的，羊奶奶是她的上师，厉害吧？这个是角峰叔的爸爸，是不是很像？”<br/>“羊奶奶？”<br/>“啊，就是上代的圣女大人啦，我小时候不会念‘圣女’，就叫羊奶奶。”恩希亚叹了口气，笑意淡去，怀念的柔情取而代之，“可惜我那时候太小了，什么事都不记得，只能想起来一点点：好像我们家有个大园子，全是玫瑰花，我和讯使哥在那儿捉迷藏；然后还有一个大壁炉，外面下着雪，爸爸弹琴，妈妈和姐姐，还有我手拉手跳舞……但是再怎么想，也就是像醒来之后回忆梦境一样，模模糊糊的。我有时都想，不会这一切真的只是一场梦吧……”<br/>角峰插嘴道：“不是梦呀！二小姐说的是龙苑夏墅，大小姐的皈依礼就是在那儿办的，那年宾客来了数百位，可是连它一个花园都没站满。在……出事之前，我们都住在那里，那时候您才刚两岁吧。”<br/>“哎，我怎么不早生它个三年五年的！”<br/>“也不错，那样说不定选上圣女的是就是你了……”<br/>窒息般的寂静霎时笼罩了言笑晏晏的厅堂，甚至能听见角峰出门例巡，在玄关提盾整备的轻响。片刻之后，恩希亚强笑道：“我才不当圣女呢！圣女要念经的，我一看书就头大。您看书不？我哥书房里书可多了，但他出门的时候都锁着，我试试能不能从窗户进去……”<br/>洛登格聂连连拒绝，恩希亚这下也没借口进书房了，眼看着黎博利飞似的逃上了楼。电视从早上起就不知道出了什么毛病，每个台都是刺啦刺啦的雪花，现在连手机流量都加载不出网页。不过这在谢拉格是常有的事：通信基站的电缆隔三差五就会被积雪和狂风弄断，冬春尤甚。过去这类时候，她就和姐姐玩玩牌，捉弄捉弄角峰讯使，之后就是和哥哥下下从来没赢过的棋，现在一个个的都不在，只好看片。她最喜欢那部炎国武术高手为了保护餐馆独斗叙拉古黑帮的片子，虽然对白一句也听不懂，但就是好看。正到精彩处，黑白相间的乌萨斯少女一对双截棍舞得虎虎生风，突然屏幕一跳，电也断了。恩希亚仰天长啸：“喀兰呐！！！你为何对美女如此残酷，要让她青春少年活活无聊而死！！！”<br/>“怎么了？”冷不丁传来了银灰的声音，只见家主从后门进来，靴帮上还沾着几点湿泥。恩希亚赶快收起戏瘾，给哥哥让出半边沙发，把断网断电的事一股脑儿说了。银灰脸色一变，去厨房看了看总闸，露出“果不其然”的表情。“讯使哥呢？”她忍不住问。<br/>“讯使去京城调查点东西，晚些回来。”银灰给自己倒了杯茶，挨着小妹坐下，二人在电视屏幕的倒影里四目相对，更尴尬了。恩希亚忍不住好奇，银灰却恰好也在这时转过脸来，兄妹俩的“你——”撞到了一块儿，又同时打住，最后还是银灰先打破了沉默：“你先说。”<br/>恩希亚整理了一下语言：“你，呃，我是说，老哥，这电和网是谁干的？”<br/>虽然只是极快的一瞥，但男人陡然锐利起来的目光仍让她尾巴发炸。不过没等她看清，银灰家主已经撤回了银灰哥哥的壳子里：“一般来说是青玉。他们习惯激怒对手，把别人的智商拉到和自己一个水平；但黄金家喜欢挑拨另外两家斗，所以也有可能是他们想转移目标。不过这点小事说明不了什么，你最近也小心点——”<br/>“——‘别跑太远～别跟不熟的人说话～有什么可疑的事都告诉葛格～’”恩希亚故意奶声奶气地重复，银灰不禁失笑，拍了一把妹妹的后脑勺。轮到他问，银灰有意无意地瞟了一眼楼上，压低了些声音：<br/>“恩希亚，你觉得洛登格聂这人怎么样？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>藏传佛教寺院内部往往分为若干个学院，藏语读作“扎仓”，本义为“僧舍”，各大扎仓统一于所属寺院的同时，也拥有一定程度的独立性。扎仓的数量根据寺院不等，如色拉寺3个，哲蚌寺4个，拉卜楞寺6个。划分扎仓的依据既有专精学科的不同（如历算、医学、经学、密宗），也有僧人出身地的区别，后者在民国之前比较常见。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 香料甜奶茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“先生，请问您要喝点什么？”<br/>
“香料甜奶茶就可以了，谢谢。”<br/>
从庙街的露天茶座仰望，雄踞圣山半麓的圣宫像一张巨大的轿椅悬在半空中，轿夫是座座寺院重重叠叠的金顶，华盖是山腰的云朵；再往上看，雪山的顶峰破云而出，在天气晴好的正午时分，阳光照上神居那白银为枢、黄金为扇、青玉为楣的巨门，便好像白昼的天际——谢拉格那天空永远蓝得像是暮色的白昼——升起了一颗巨大的晨星，闪耀出钻石般璀璨的光芒。这时若有一个带着孙儿的老妇人经过，就能听见她用苍老，却因激动而颤抖的声音向孩子讲述：看哪，圣宫是女神的宝座，她就坐在那里，没看见？你看那经幡是她的裙裾，彩云是她的面纱，那颗白天的星星就是她眉间的吉祥痣，啊？讯使跟着那孩子看了半天，愣没看出来哪儿坐着个巨大的美女，孩子显然也兴致阑珊，吵着要吃酸奶糕。老妇人并不斥他，带着仿佛睡在云里一样的朦胧微笑，去招牌下排队。瞻仰过女神真容的朝圣者，和冬天醉倒冻毙街头的人，都是这样超凡脱俗地笑着的。<br/>
茶上来了，托碟里配着两块黄油曲奇。讯使端起来尝了尝，茶冲得太淡，奶也太少，为了掩盖偷工减料的事实又加了过多的糖，香料则只有点胡椒面儿和姜丝，就算有再多对人间净土的美好幻想加持，也很难称得上好喝（他现在被角峰养刁了嘴，很会挑剔美食）。不过本来在庙街吃茶，图的也不是味道。正前方的邻桌是两位衣饰鲜亮的妇女，一个就着一客果仁酥酪劝说她的女伴：“……你把钱放出去，买股票，它自己就能生钱！娃娃还小，开销没多大的……趁那个废物点心还没把家败光，早一天是一天……”<br/>
关联不大。两点钟方向的桌上摆了一个热气腾腾的大铁盆，四五个库兰塔行商站在桌边，用长勺从里面舀出拳头大的带骨肉块，连汤扣在手中一大碗雪白的扯面条上，唏哩呼噜地往嘴里划拉。这时一个丰蹄路过，好像认出了熟人，寒暄了两句：“这不是拉货去南境吗？怎么又回来啦？”<br/>
“妈拉个巴子的，说了就来气，蔓珠院不是有个学洋的和尚逃了吗，南境那边为了抓他，把关锁了，展销会也吹啦！老子十八驮七十二张毯子，全折啦！只能回京城碰碰运气。他妈的二鬼子，逼事没断过。”<br/>
“妈了个逼的学洋派。”<br/>
对不起啦，大叔，怪就怪鹤先生吧。<br/>
茶座人流如川，他只要竖起耳朵，慢慢地坐喝。被特区封锁影响的商贾比预想的还要多，茶馆内外充满着怨怼的空气，此外还有一些关于银灰家族的传闻，但这些都是一石激起的千层浪，对找出石头的来处没有什么帮助。较近的僧人是几个带刀的僧兵在划拳，隔桌倒是能看见一个挂项链的学僧和一个书吏同坐，但太远了，听不见他们说什么。茶馆的女儿提着大铜壶来续杯，他犹豫了一下，还是微笑称谢，女孩儿红着脸跑掉了。讯使暗自庆幸她没缠上来，继续捕捉着茶馆的风声：<br/>
“……圣女……银老爷……娘家……”<br/>
“青玉……傻子少爷……长老……狐狸……”<br/>
“……源石……矿什么病……让我们都死……”<br/>
“洛登……”<br/>
他心头一凛，凝神细听，结果只是个媒人在夸耀新娘子如何如何聪明能干。或许这里离漩涡的中心还是太远了。讯使如是想，直起身子，几欲招呼结账，忽然斜后桌传来一声低叱：<br/>
“……这不就像害死自己亲娘一样吗？不，比杀自己亲娘还缺德，谁能干出这样的事？”<br/>
“嗐，学洋派，有什么是他们干不出来的！你没见那银家的小姐，头发剃得跟鸭屁股似的，还成天跟洋鬼子往山里去，多少神山圣湖都给他们糟蹋了。莫说谋害先圣大人，就是他要跟那银老爷私奔我都……”<br/>
“你不是‘格聂’，少跟这儿胡咧咧。要不是先圣大人慈悲，我们这些亲爹亲娘都不肯留的孤儿早喂乌鸦了，她把我们养在庙里，为我们办法事募款，带我们祈祷，认字，做游戏……就是比亲娘还亲！况且洛登格聂受先圣大人提携最多，就算这份恩情能不顾，可他但凡还有点脑子，就绝对，一定，不可能干这种雪境上下人人得而诛之的事……”<br/>
“索朗格聂，索朗格聂，我不是有心笑话你，但你呀，现在是被私情蒙蔽了双眼，已经看不清楚革新派的真实嘴脸啦。君不见那南境，‘开放’才几年呐，这年轻人就开始穿洋装，学洋话，信洋教。小洛娣那是在维国呆了整整八年！骨子里早就是个山下人啦！没准他害了先圣，还觉得自己是大义灭亲，促进‘开放’，让山下……”<br/>
“你有完没完？觉得这个有聊头是吗？！”<br/>
“那么大火气干什么，我没说先圣，我只说小洛娣……”<br/>
“你……”<br/>
第三个声音截住了话头：“嗐，这茶真难喝，跟白水似的。我早说过这家不值得来的嘛！”<br/>
不知道名字的那个立马讪笑道：“我们可比不得金刚院的大师，京城的馆子想下哪个下哪个，好不容易从东边来一次，怎么着也得尝尝庙街的咸乳茶吧？”<br/>
“庙街自然是看庙的，不是吃茶的，可明明东境的茶最好，你倒只顾着那儿的庙，啧啧啧。”<br/>
“索朗格聂”发出一箭之仇得报的大笑。讯使不由得用余光扫了一眼那桌：三个都是僧人。仰天大笑的佩洛显然是索朗格聂了，斗败公鸡般陪着笑的鲁珀先民是那个爱说俏皮话儿的，第三个“金刚院的大师”背对着他，一双长耳朵支棱着，不太确定是卡特斯还是库兰塔。有意思的是，这人脖子上居然挂了一副看上去很不错的塞壬降噪耳机，配着氆氇僧袍，感觉就像个阿戈尔剑客的脑袋接在了沃尔珀小女娃的身子上。狼头僧人急于岔开话题，凑上前道：“益仁，你不是跟洛登格聂熟吗？他平时什么样啊，讲讲？”<br/>
“什么样？鸟样呗。‘重重’嘛。”在谢拉格语里“重重”是“鹤”的意思，三个僧人又前仰后合地笑了一场，这回佩洛也问道：“咱说真的啊说真的，洛登格聂到底干什么了？”<br/>
“没干啥嘛，逢一逢五来给圣女诊个脉，在茶堂打个报告，把在场的长老全骂一顿，给先圣上个供，回夏瓦寺，多晚都回；在那边就是白天看诊，晚上教课，把派过去的的督学都骂一顿。所以就……骂人？”<br/>
“你别偷换概念……”<br/>
“那别的我也不知道嘛，我跟他又不熟。”<br/>
“可是……”<br/>
“那都十八年前的事啦，今年都火虎年（1096）了。”<br/>
狼头僧人不死心：“那他小时候什么——得！鸟样！我先把这占上。除了鸟样呢？”<br/>
“小鸟样。”<br/>
索朗格聂笑得连他们桌上的茶杯都在哐哐地震动，先民一爪子拍在自己的脑门上，气笑道：“好，行！我就知道狗庙的面子还撬不开益西仁增大师的嘴。得啦得啦，我认栽，咱不说现在，就当叙个旧好不好？我就问一句，就一句：当年鼎鼎大名的美人儿小洛娣到底什么样？这总可以吧？啊？”<br/>
“那更没什么好说的了，凡有所相，皆是虚妄，红颜脓血，美人枯骨，在乎他干嘛。——哎！你吼那么大声干嘛啦！我真记不清了，就长头发，不怎么说话，不是看书就是发呆。 不说这个了吧，印经院对面有家面馆，比这儿好吃一百倍，大碗还便宜。我带你们去。”那益西仁增说着，身子往后一靠，讯使以为他们要走，正欲等一会跟过去，举手示意招待埋单。身还未动，骤然间，就如天边响起一声惊雷，密法僧冷冷的声音以不可抗拒之势，从他脑海深处回响而来：<br/>
“可惜没有银家会客厅的好吃。”<br/>
晚餐桌上，讯使近乎一字不落地将他们的对话复述了出来，说到这里时，那仿佛被一双看不见的眼睛狠狠一瞪的感觉依旧令他心有余悸。银灰用指尖轻轻叩着桌面，洛登格聂的脸色像吃了苍蝇一样难看，恩希亚看到男人们的表情，也笑不出来，接过角峰端来的甜奶茶，低声向他道谢。“这几个人，你都认识？”银灰显然是明知故问道。<br/>
洛登格聂像是费了很大力气，才把捂在嘴上的手拿下来：“益西仁增你应该见过，金刚院院长的代行人，院长本人前年开始闭关了，出席议会的都是他；鲁珀先民，贫嘴的，那应该是强巴群培，黄金老太爷的孙外甥，在珠曲寺读格西*；索朗今年也二十岁了吧，他是那一辈比较有出息的，按理说没必要去珠曲寺……”<br/>
“珠曲寺不好吗？挺大的呀？”恩希亚问，被银灰轻踢了一脚。洛登格聂摇摇头：“黄金家的尾巴罢了，没什么去头。”银灰接着问道：“十八年前是怎么回事？”<br/>
“没什么，我和他在莲华院学经的时候是舍友。”<br/>
“那先圣大人呢？”<br/>
桌上每个人的呼吸都放轻了些。前任圣女从高处的画框里安详地俯视着希瓦艾什们，后者则全盯着圣女近侍紧抿的嘴唇。比起方才，洛登格聂现在反而镇定得多，扫了银灰一眼，沉声道：“‘不是我干的’，这句话先放在这，因为这是下面一切推论的前提。我接下来要说的，也就是我被盯上的理由是：我怀疑先圣大人可能在家主阁下与我归国之前就已经……圆寂，只是金玉二族直到去年选圣一直秘不发丧，而她的死也可能和那两家有关。”<br/>
炉上的茶水沸起了蟹眼小泡，毕毕剥剥的轻响如细雨，如私语，仿佛只要谁一开口，这场隐秘的谈话便将遁入沉寂，再无迹可寻。直到银灰先开口问道：“你怎么知道的？”尾音里有一丝极细微的兴奋的轻颤。<br/>
洛登格聂反问：“家主阁下，你归国之后，可见过先圣大人？”<br/>
“只有两次。我回国次日奉命前往蔓珠院拜谒，但那时先圣大人病势沉重，不宜见客，我就只在寝殿内厅拜见，再见到就是圆寂前对三族族长最后的交嘱了。”<br/>
“您介意告诉我，先圣大人当时有什么异状，以及遗言的内容吗？”<br/>
“先圣大人苦病久矣，乃至无力出言口谕，只是摩顶祝福我等，实在令人不忍卒睹……”<br/>
“……银灰阁下，我是认真在问你事情，不是让你跟长老会打报告。”<br/>
“没有，什么都没说，轮流给三个族长摩顶之后就让我们出去了，当天夜里没的。”<br/>
僧官做了一个表示鄙夷的表情：“倒也不必这么不敬，”（讯使觉得自己居然没直接上去给他两个比兜*，着实是很有涵养）“还有一个问题，我知道你是不怎么去蔓珠院的，但这是你自己主动不去，还是蔓珠院禁止你拜见先圣大人？”<br/>
“一半一半，我大部分时间在南境特区，去京城就是处理议会的事，圣女往往只是叫我领个口谕或者手谕，最多见一下代行人。所以？”<br/>
“所以我们回国这三年之内，其实没有人真正面对面地见过先圣大人——至少说，能够确认'她还是她'的人。”洛登格聂说着，见人人都是一脸迷惑，啧了一声，解释道，“我这里的情报是，自铁鸡年（1092）的旧历新年之后，先圣大人再也没有公开露过面，三族议会由莲华院院长代席，直到木牛年（1095）公布圆寂。疑点在于，先圣大人的最后一位‘格聂玛’近侍告诉我，直到她铁猴年（1091）年底离开蔓珠院，先圣大人的身体虽然不如从前，但决不至于衰弱到闭门不出的程度，意识也很清醒，完全有亲政的能力，那为什么之后会突然从政治场合消失呢？”<br/>
讯使提醒：“但是老人的病情本来就多变，两三年内突然恶化，也不是没有可能啊……”<br/>
洛登格聂面露不悦：“听我说完。——先圣大人也没那么老，比黄金家主的长子还年轻呢——此外，先圣大人晚年的态度也很反常。众所周知，先圣大人是全力支持银家开国的，当年若非她下了通牒，本人身为僧人，万不可能有出国访学的机会。但回国之后，先圣大人却对设校传授现代医学一事严厉反对，直到现在，我那个小班都是以夏瓦寺的名义开展的，一直没有被蔓珠院承认。喀兰贸易这边，我也听说先圣大人插手了铜坝矿区的开发，是么？”<br/>
银灰点头：“那个主要是青玉家在闹，不过最后确实是请圣女下了手谕阻止的。”所以最后喀兰贸易从邻市挖了个地道过去，青玉家对此一无所知。洛登格聂续道：“而据我所知，在此之前，蔓珠院学有所成的‘格聂’都被陆续以‘传法’为名派出京城，留下的基本是年幼不能主事的，或者在僧院说不上什么话的。自银家先家主过世，‘格聂’们就是先圣大人在蔓珠院唯一成型的势力，不说抚育之情，单看开国派当时腹背受敌的局势，先圣大人本人也绝对不能让他们离开自己身边，倒是那两家为了铲除开国派的根基，有充足的理由这么做。<br/>
“更可疑的是，先圣大人的态度变化得太突然了。最后一批被收养的‘格聂’是铁猴年年前来的，我问他们，先圣大人教导过什么，结果和我们那时一样：神明是为了让众生幸福而存在的，只要是能给众生带来幸福的道路，就去追随吧……从此之后，先圣大人也没有再收留过孩子，这一点已经够反常了，总不能是从那以后神京就没有孤儿了吧？而这些事全都赶在铁鸡年，也就是我们回国的前一年，这期间肯定发生了什么……”<br/>
讯使这次没说出口，但心里颇不以为然。蔓珠院的僧人里疯疯癫癫的不少，摇唇鼓舌的更多，前任圣女作为宗教权首，天天听这群人装神弄鬼，晚年总算被说动了心思，突然性情大变，也未见得不可能；就算非她本意，圣女在先家主过世，银灰离家之后孤立无援，守旧派趁机狐假虎威，借其名义阻挠开国，驱逐亲信，古今上下也不是什么新鲜事。这鹤先生在此张口格聂闭口格聂，把这些东一榔头西一棒槌的事串在一起，只听出三分借题发挥，六分一厢情愿，剩下一分算他是丧师之痛，情有可原。但话说回来，若能证明上任圣女之死是金玉两家的阴谋，休说给守旧派来个釜底抽薪，甚至银灰家族直接替天行道，一统谢拉格都不是没有希望。银灰要真想走这条路，何患找不到证据，造一个呗；而这样一来，纵使洛登格聂就是真凶，真相也将被埋葬在守旧派的尸体之下，再不见天日了——但愿老板万万不要着了此公的道儿。<br/>
他深深吸了一口奶茶浓醇的芳香，捧起杯子，果然听见银灰微笑道：“这些迹象听起来都很合理。但是，其中有太多部分是您的主观解释，以及先圣大人弟子们带有立场的判断。我本人再想替先圣大人主持公道，却也不能让银灰家族冒这么大的险……”<br/>
说得好啊！老板！讯使在心里欢呼。<br/>
洛登格聂冷笑：“都说过了，你不要跟我打官腔。”将手伸到怀中，寻摸了一阵，掏出一只牛皮纸信封打开，倒出几张照片，是一些边缘残破的皮纸经卷，显然是蔓珠院经阁的古物，以古谢拉格文写就，又是手抄体，革新人士们看得一头雾水。僧官等的就是这个效果，解释道：“这些都是关于谢拉格选圣制度的古本文献，当今选圣的仪轨都是从这里来的。<br/>
“选圣制度的基本原则是‘雪境不可一日无圣女’，先任圣女圆寂，到下任圣女通过考验继任之间，教义上认为是俗世与神明失去联系的时间，极其危险，因此选圣必须在圣女圆寂时立即宣布开始，禁止耽搁。如果先圣大人真的在银灰阁下归国之前圆寂，那么本次选圣与圣女圆寂之间就有了至少三年的间隔，这是对宗教仪轨的严重亵渎，蔓珠院有权宣布本次选圣无效，需要举祭净化之后再重新选圣。<br/>
“雪境历史上，选圣无效一共有两例：一是黄金统一时期，前圣女私通情人被废（角峰被乳茶呛到了），尚在世时即重新选圣；第二例是列国时期，圣女圆寂后天下大乱，各族陆续在领地内自行选圣，导致出现了多位圣女分立的状况。在列国议和，三族议会建立后，这些私选圣女全部被归为无效，只以女僧身份在各寺修行，其中两位按一般僧人的律例还俗，一位继任家主，一位下嫁俗民，与其他还俗僧众无异。<br/>
“简而言之，如果本次选圣被认定亵渎仪轨而无效的话，参考史例，圣女大人——或者说，恩雅小姐，就可以以废黜的方式脱离圣女之位。还俗之后，她就能名正言顺地回到银家，像以前一样做她的侯门千金，大家闺秀，没人能对此说什么。”洛登格聂收起桌上的照片，把信封推到主座的银灰面前，“至于误会，人要是能回来，有的是时间解释，恩雅也不是那种闹别扭的孩子。你要是劝不动，还有恩希亚呢。怎么样？”<br/>
讯使不禁用余光观察二小姐的神色。恩希亚如在目不转睛地盯着鹤先生，眼睛里像有一团浅蓝色的火。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>藏历在发展过程中吸收了汉族的甲子纪年法，同样以60年为周期，但在称呼上舍弃了天干地支，改以阴阳、五行（火土铁水木）、生肖（兔龙蛇马羊猴鸡狗猪鼠牛）结合的方式，如以火虎年，火兔年两个相邻的年份为例，二者虽然都是“火”，但生肖有固定的阴阳之分（全写出来应该是“阳火虎年”&amp;“阴火兔年”，其他类推），因此实际效果上和干支纪年法是一样的，正式名称为“饶迥纪年法”。饶迥纪年法的元年是火兔年（即干支纪年的丁卯年），考虑到原作1097年是故事的开始，加上阿米娅也是会搓火的小兔子（？），因此私心将1097年定为火兔年，其他事件的年份以此为基准。<br/>格西：藏传佛教学位，可以理解为博士<br/>比兜：西北方言，耳光的意思</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>